monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Poll Topic Index/Poll History (2007)
Our Poll History shows all the polls that this wiki have had up and the information concerning the votes. The first poll started on August 9. New polls will be put up weekly or every few days depending on the poll. =August 2007= Will you be getting Monster Hunter Freedom 2 when it comes out in stores? Poll Date: August 9 - August 13 Total Votes: 28 Answer 1: Already pre-ordered it! *'Votes:' 16 Answer 2: I'll get it the day it comes out, or sometime after. *'Votes:' 9 Answer 3: Gonna wait for the reviews first. *'Votes:' 0 Answer 4: Can't or won't be getting it *'Votes:' 3 How often should there be a new poll? Poll Date: August 13 - August 19 Total Votes: 24 Answer 1: Every few days. *'Votes:' 11 Answer 2: Every week. *'Votes:' 13 Answer 3: More than a week. *'Votes:' 0 Answer 4: About a month. *'Votes:' 0 As of now, what should be most improved and worked on? Poll Date: August 24 - August 31 Total Votes: 31 Answer 1: Armor *'Votes:' 5 Answer 2: Items *'Votes:' 0 Answer 3: Monsters *'Votes:' 16 Answer 4: Weapons *'Votes:' 10 =September 2007= How old are you? Poll Date: August 31 - September 3 Total Votes: 30 Answer 1: 10-12 *'Votes:' 2 Answer 2: 13-14 *'Votes:' 3 Answer 3: 15-16 *'Votes:' 12 Answer 4: 17-19 *'Votes:' 10 Answer 5: 20+ *'Votes:' 3 How do you contribute to this wiki? Poll Date: September 3 - September 10 Total Votes: 20 Answer 1: I edit and contribute frequently *'Votes:' 2 Answer 2: I edit and contribute sometimes *'Votes:' 4 Answer 2: I'm more of the "look around" type *'Votes:' 8 Answer 4: I would edit if I knew how to do all of this *'Votes:' 6 Answer 5: I like to vandalise *'Votes:' 0 How often do you visit this wiki? Poll Date: September 10 - September 17 Total Votes: 31 Answer 1: Multiple times, daily. *'Votes:' 8 Answer 2: Atleast once a day. *'Votes:' 12 Answer 3: Sometimes *'Votes:' 8 Answer 4: Rarely *'Votes:' 3 What do you think of the majority of the new English monster names in MHF2? (current) Poll Date: September 17 - September 23 Total Votes: 41 Answer 1: I like them a lot. *'Votes:' 4 Answer 2: They're okay, they fit. *'Votes:' 24 Answer 3: They could be better. *'Votes:' 10 Answer 3: Used to not like them, now I do. *'Votes:' 2 Answer 4: Used to not like them, still dont. *'Votes:' 0 Answer 5: I just hate them. *'Votes:' 1 An infobox was made for monsters (hunting horns and bows too), what topic should get an infobox next? Poll Date: September 24 Total Votes: 0 Answer 1: Infobox for all the other weapons *'Votes:' 0 Answer 2: Infobox for items *'Votes:' 0 Answer 3: Infobox for armor *'Votes:' 0 Answer 4: Infobox for quests *'Votes:' 0 Answer 5: Infobox for files *'Votes:' 0 MHF2 is better than MHF. Poll Date: Total Votes: Answer 1: Strongly agree *'Votes:' 0 Answer 2: Agree *'Votes:' 0 Answer 3: Theyre about the same *'Votes:' 0 Answer 4: Disagree *'Votes:' 0 Answer 5: Strongly Disagree *'Votes:' 0 Category: Archives